Rossweisse (Midnightverse)/Equipment and Abilities
Rossweisse is a very powerful devil with her power level in the canon series as being High Class. She is an exceptional mage using high-level spells that only expert mages are capable of using with relative ease. Azazel, Le Fay, and Euclid have all commented that she is a magical genius nearly on the same level as that of her grandmother. Following her intense training with Brynhildr for the Azazel Cup, Rossweisse's current level of power is that of a CCC-Rank Ultimate Class Devil, or in Devil Terms, an SSS Ultimate Class Devil. Equipment Misteleinn A wand made of pure misteltoe. The wand is capable of enhancing Rossweisse's magic spells to the point where she is able to cast a spell capable of summoning meteors and comets from space. Misteleinn was recently reforged as an Enochian Weapon. Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Power': As a Devil, Rossweisse possesses Taint like all other devils. *'Advanced Durability': As a Rook, Rossweisse possesses an elevated level of durability beyond that of most of her comrades. She is able to tank damage and cast spells making her a magical tank in terms of combat. She was able to barely survive Brynhildr's strongest attack before she teleported it away. *'Master Magician': Rossweisse is an extremely powerful mage with magical skill beyond that of most devils. She uses her own unique formula of magic circles enabling for the casting of extremely powerful spells at a low cost of mana. She is extremely adept in sealing magic as she was able to theorize a spell similar in power to the Enochian Binding spells used to seal away Trihexa hundreds of years ago. **'Elemental Magic': Rossweisse is capable of casting fire, water, air, earth, lightning, light, and explosive based magic through the use of Runes. ***'Primordial Rune': Flames of Surtr: Rossweisse summons a sphere made of fire to trap her opponents. ***'Primal Rune: Wind': Rossweisse can summon a massive gale that can tear through a house. ***'Primordial Rune: Eternal Prison of Niflheim': Rossweisse forms a massive crystalline prison of ice. It was powerful enough to restrain Durga for a second. *'Rune Magic': Rossweisse can utilize glyphs and runes to cast magic. It should be noted that the only other beings that are capable of this are Odin and Frigg. **'Runic Array: Lifbrasir': An array of runes that can summon blasts of green energy. **'Primordial Rune': An enhancement rune used by Rossweisse to drastically increase her speed to beyond that of a Knight. *'Defensive Magic': Rossweisse can use magic (in addition to her rook traits) to further enhance her durability. *'Sealing Magic': Rossweisse's specialty. Rossweisse is capable of casting immensely powerful seals, some of which can bend the spacetime. She was able to teleport Brynhildr away using a spacetime seal and devise a seal on par with the Enochian Seals used to seal away Trihexa. *'Barrier Magic': Rossweisse can cast extremely durable barriers that can even block an attack from an Ultimate Class Demon for a few seconds. *'Requip Magic': Rossweisse can alter her outfit using requip magic. *'Summoning and SpaceTime Magic': Rossweisse can use both summoning and spacetime magic. She can use a combination of the two in order to summon massive meteors from the Asteroid Belt and Oort Cloud to bombard an area of her choosing. **'Shattered Heaven': Rossweisse creates a massive spacetime seal that summons a set of massive building-sized meteors to crash down on her targets. This spell was powerful enough to defeat Brynhildr. **'Comet Storm': Rossweisse creates a series of magic circles that summons comets from the Oort Cloud creating a veritable hail of celestial rocks to rain down on her opponents. **'Continuum Seal: Gate': Rossweisse combines sealing magic with spacetime magic to create a rift that sucks in her opponent and teleports them elsewhere. tengai-shinsei-gif.gif|Shattered Heaven Comet-Storm.jpg|Comet Storm Gate.gif|Rossweisse using Continuum Seal: Gate to... gate 2.gif|To teleport the attacks of her opponents elsewhere. *'Enochian Magic': Rossweisse is capable of using Enochian Magic after learning it from Hephaestus. She is currently capable of using only a few spells. **'SHEKHINAH': Rossweisse gathers a massive amount of energy and unleash it as a deadly pulse of light. *'Teleportation': Rossweisse can teleport using magic. *'Flight': Rossweisse is capable of flight. Category:CrimsonSOng